Why Now?
by laurelh799
Summary: Kitty's long lost parents show up and want her back. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

I've had this idea for a long time and I've written several different versions. I'm going to try my hardest on this and I'm hoping that this will be the best version. :)

This story is going to be about Shadowcat. She is one of my favorite X-Men characters. The only characters in this is: Shadowcat, Storm, Professor X, Jean Grey, Rouge, Gambit, Jubilee, Beast, Cyclops, and Wolverine. It's going to be like the 1990s cartoon but its setting is now: 2016.

I've completely changed Kitty's background. My background idea is this: her parents are both mutants and when Kitty was born they were currently running from an organization that hunted mutants(an organization that is no more). Her mother has the ability to see into the future and she saw that Kitty would turn out to be a mutant. They didn't want her to have to run her whole life. They knew about Xavier's school and they left her there when she was only a few days old. Kitty is now sixteen years old and her parents show up and want her back.

So, there is my idea! This idea came to me a few years ago and I ran with it. I also came up with another different background for Kitty but this one is better. This is just the introduction and I will have chapter one up within the next couple of days. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh. I haven't updated in over a month. I apologize for that! I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write. I'll try to get this story and my other story updated as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter One

Kitty walked into the kitchen covered in sweat. She and Jubilee had just run ten miles and before that they did a little weight lifting and strength exercises.

Jubilee fell onto one of the table chairs. "You nearly killed me," she said in between gasps of air as she tried to catch her breath.

"I easily could have run another five miles," Kitty said as she poured milk into two glasses.

"You're in shape though! I'm still fairly new to this workout stuff."

"We'll go lighter on the running tomorrow, girl. How's that sound?" Kitty asked as she sat down and handed Jubilee her glass of milk.

"Fantastic!"

"I plan on running a 10k next month. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, why not."

Jubilee drained her milk and laid across two chairs. "I'm dead."

Kitty snorted and shook her head. Jubilee was so dramatic at times.

She and Jubilee were best friends. They had been ever since Jubilee first came to the institute. They were only two years apart; Kitty was sixteen and Jubilee was fourteen.

Jean walked into the doorway and stopped.

"Girls, there is a danger room session in ten minutes."

Jubilee sat bolt upright.

"What?!" She shrieked. "How do you expect me to do a danger room session when I just worked out for almost two hours?!"

"Jubilee, that's what most of us do," Jean said as she walked out.

Jubilee mumbled something under her breath and went to lay back on the chair. But when she sat up so fast, one of the chairs moved and she didn't know it and she fell out of the chair.

Kitty bust out laughing.

"Dammit!"

"I thought I was dead earlier," Jubilee sighed as she and Kitty walked into Kitty's bedroom.

They each had their bedroom but Kitty shared her bathroom with Jubilee.

"Even I'm stripped," Kitty said as she flopped on the bed.

They had been put through a grueling one and a half hour danger room session.

"Scott worked us pretty damn hard today," Kitty said. "He's not usually that pushy."

"Can we go get some lunch after we take our showers?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They quickly showered and went into town for some lunch.

When they got back from lunch they came in the door arguing over who was cuter: Leonardo DiCaprio or Liam Hemsworth.

"Liam is WAY cuter!" Jubilee said.

"Bullcrap! If you think he's cuter than Leo, you need your head examined," Kitty said.

The arguing continued but when they got to the living room they shut up because Jean, Storm, and the Professor were in there.

"Kitty, we need to discuss something with you," Charles said. "You may want to sit down."

When he said that it made Kitty nervous but she sat down.

"While you and Jubilee were gone, a couple came here, and they're your parents."

Kitty's mouth dropped open and it would have dropped to the floor if it could.

She never knew her parents because a few days after she was born they left her on the front steps of the institute. There was a note that said: "We're mutants and we've been on the run from an anti-mutant organization for almost three years. We don't want our daughter to run her whole life. We're asking if you could take care of her for us." Kitty had never really cared to know who they were and was happy with them not showing up.

"What? Are they really my parents?"

"Yes, I read their minds and they are your parents," Charles answered.

"What do they want?"

"Well, they want you back."

"What?! I'm not living with them! Even though they are my parents, I don't know them, their strangers. Why would they come back anyway?"

"We never told you this, but they said on that note that they would eventually come back for you," Jean said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because we thought, that maybe, they wouldn't come back. We also knew that you would object to it if they did come back," Jean answered.

"What are we gonna do?"

"They're coming back in the morning and I want you to talk to them and tell them that you want to stay here. I'm hoping they won't object but I think they will," Charles said.

"Okay," Kitty agreed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and favorite! :)**


End file.
